Why my name is Spring Trap
by TheAutisticGamer
Summary: I was having a sleepless night and decided to type something up on my phone. I added some detail this morning and here we are. FNaF 3 SPOILERS, DUH. Just enjoy ol' Springy tell you about how he became ol' Springy.


**TAG here... this is the darkest thing I've ever written. And for writing-at-2:00-in-the-morning-because-I-could-not-sleep material... I think it's pretty good. Anyways, here's the result of my torture.**

Meaningless. That's what my entire existence was. _Meaningless… all I worked for… all I lived for… MEANINGLESS... _

How many years has it been? I lost count. I used to scratch lines into the walls to mark the days but… I lost count at around 900… for all I know it's been thirty years or more…

The only thing I can do with my time is reminisce about the past… so I don't forget why I'm here.

_It had all begun with that accursed child..._

I had just finished my shift, working for that _cursed_ family diner. It had been a hard day and I was sick of the animatronic bear malfunctioning. I was driving home… finally away from all the screams and cries of the children inside… but then, there he was. _That insignificant little BRAT…_ wouldn't shut up… shut up… _SHUT UP!_

I had got out of the car. I stood just behind the child, waiting, telling the kid to stop. The boy had refused, however, and had not cared that he was annoying me. So... I made the child quiet. I stabbed the boy in the back, and the boy hadn't even had the chance to scream. His life faded from his eyes, and I sat and watched. It felt... horrible... and yet... so good… because he was quiet…

I got home. I was still shaken. I just committed murder in broad daylight! What was I thinking…? I guess the part that scared me he most was that I enjoyed it… and I wasn't sure about how I felt about that… and the only way that I could judge the feeling was to… was… to… experience it again.

Skip to the good old days of 1987. That was when I had wholly accepted myself as for what I was... I mean, am. A murderer. Finally I had discovered my purpose! I killed five more times that year. By simply taking the night shift at Freddy's, finding the improved Freddy and friends and hacking them. By day they didn't register any adults as humans, and by night they saw criminals as normal and seeing normal people as threats... And eliminating the not hurting any humans rule. I lured 5 children into staying after-hours using a yellow bear suit. It was beautiful, watching my Toys slaughter these 5 children... beauty I will not see again.

Skip 18 years later, 1995. I was already planning on destroying that pathetic building and it's robots...

But that cursed puppet...  
...my first kill reformed...  
...undid all my work...  
...leading to my own demise!

Giving life to those brats and cornering me... in that room... I ran, chased by one of those kids, the one who haunted me with my own costume. He stared, murder in his gaze... and I made the last mistake of my life. I hid... In a Spring Trap. Then... I laughed. They couldn't hurt me in there... I was invincible! Then... All I remember is pain... Pain beyond comparison... Then... Death.

I don't know who decided to call it the sweet release of death but I would like to burn them alive. Death is not sweet. Death is not a release. If it were then I would not be still here.  
But I am still here.  
Still.  
Here...

...

...

Wait...

...

...are those _voices _I hear out there?

"Yo, I think we got something here!" the employee said "This one is blocked off. Get the crowbar."

"Sure" the other employee replied.

After many smashing sound and broken wood, the door was opened, revealing a fully functional rabbit-animatronic.

_...perhaps I will get to kill again..._

End?

**Did you enjoy? I know I didn't... but I had to vent my feelings on Purple Guy one way or another... and I kinda wanted to try something dark... which is really OOC for me, because I tend to be less negative and more optimistic/literalistic.**

**Also, how many of you are still here because of my Pokemon fics, and didn't join up because I wrote a FNaF story? How many of you read Engie's nights because of Engie as opposed to because of FNaF?**


End file.
